


In The Hands Of The Enemy

by 7thChevronLocked, Evadenly



Series: The Wolf and The Ghost [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thChevronLocked/pseuds/7thChevronLocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evadenly/pseuds/Evadenly
Series: The Wolf and The Ghost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042098





	In The Hands Of The Enemy

"Fao, please. Come on, wake up." He stroked through his hair again, careful of the knot in the back, now wet with blood. Finn hesitated again, stopping to check his breathing and his heart. Still there. Still going.  
Their captor had vanished after knocking Fao out, and so the two “brothers” were alone once more.   
Finn bordered on tears, his earlier bravado completely gone. It was easier with Fao there, it always had been, but it was his fault Fao was dead hurt and not waking up.

Fao came round slowly, his body sluggish after the second head trauma of the day. He groaned, trying and failing to lift his hand up to his face.

“Finn?” He croaked. 

"Hey." Finn's voice cracked with relief. "Just stay still, yeah? I've got you."

“Fuckin’ headache.”

He laughed despite himself. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. What happened to not aggravating?"

“Bored.”

"So ypu thought you'd get us both killed."

“Was curious.”

"Curiosity killed the cat."

Fao groaned and closed his eyes. “Mm. Wha’ever.”

"No, no. Stay awake."

“The lights are too bright.” He mumbled. 

"Yeah, you're concussed. I just don't want you ending up like me."

“You’re ‘kay.”

"I'm fucked, Fao." He joked. "I really am."

“Nah. You're ‘kay.”

"Just okay? Thanks."

“Mm. Did they leave?”

"Got bored of your snoring." He joked halfheartedly. 

“You okay?”

"Yeah, course. He didn't knock me out."

“Didn’t ‘urt you too?”

"No," Finn lied, "I'm fine."

Fao was too woozy to question it. “‘kay.”

"Just stay awake for me, yeah?" Finn murmured, pressing a kiss to Fao's forehead. "We'll get out of this."”

Fao whined. “‘m sorry.”

"This wasn't your fault. I let my guard down, I should have had people watching, I should have been watching."

“Still.”

Finn forced a smile. “Dad’ll be here soon. We’ll be okay.”

“Hope so.”

“You’re bruising already. Mum’s gonna throw a fit when she sees you.”

“Nah. ‘m ’kay.”

“You better had be.”

“Am.”

When the door next opened, Finn jumped up, pushing Fao from his lap. He placed himself between them, immediately panicked.

“What the fuck do you want?”

It was a different guy from last time, and he grinned. “Oh, if only you knew.”

Finn frowned, looking him up and down. “Do tell. We can’t wait.”

Fao struggled to sit up, sore and still dazed. “You want money? We ‘ave money.”

“Stupid, we don’t want money.”

Finn made sure Fao was behind him. “They want blood, Fao.”

“They’ve got us, is that not enough?”

“An eye for an eye, all that bullshit.”

“They can come and get it.” Fao grumbled. “Fuck you.”

“No, you don’t get it.”

“Come on, you want blood, make me bleed. Try your fucking luck.”

“Fao, stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you.”

“Course it does.”

“Yeah, now it does because you don’t shut up.” Finn hissed at him.

He struggled to stand, swaying on his feet. “Come on, we’re here. Do what you want, or fuck off.”

“Fao!” Finn snapped, rounding on him. “Sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.”

“What?! I’m here too!”

“And you’re in the way.” He groaned. “Please, just back up and leave me to it.” 

“I’m older!” Fao spat. “Let me sort this.”

Finn reached to shove Fao, only to pull his arm back at the last minute. “This is my shit, let me do this.”

“It's just as much my shit now, clearly.” Fao muttered. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, both of you. You'll both pay.”

Finn rolled his eyes. “Sure. What do you want us to do then? Kiss your arse and bend over backwards?” 

The older man punched him, hard in the stomach. “Cut the crap, kid. You took one of our own. Killed him, dumped his body. We want revenge, payment.”

He doubled over, stepping back as he caught his breath. “He - he crossed us. We at least gave you a body.”

“I don't care. But I suppose we'll leave your father a body…”

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Fear flickered across Finn’s face. “Give me a name, anyone else.”

Fao shrugged. “You're gonna have to do better than that, you don't scare me.” 

“I don't need to scare you. I just need you dead. Make the little brat pay.”

“He’s not part of this!” Finn ran his hand through his hair. “What don’t you get about that?”

“Maybe not. But clearly you care. And that's enough. It'll hurt when you watch him die.”

“I owe him a debt. That’s all.”

“And you owe us a debt.”

“And I told you, anyone else.”

“But that's not going to hurt you, is it? If I kill him,” he jerked his head at Fao, “then you're going to suffer.”

“Just kill me instead, that’d be easier.” Finn shrugged. “I’ll go without a fight. You can use me as an example, whatever.”

“No. You don't touch him.” Fao growled. 

Finn spun around and shoved Fao hard. “What the fuck is your problem? I ask you to do one fucking thing and stay out of it and you can’t even do that? One. Fucking. Thing.”

“Oh fucking come off it! You want me to stand here and get you killed? Fuck that, you're too important!”

“If you don’t shut up, you won’t have to worry about them killing you. I’ll do it myself.”

“Don't be such a fucking prick!” Fao growled, shoving him back.

“Enough!” Their captor bellowed. “I don't give a shit which one of you it is, but frankly I'm on the verge of killing the both of you. Fight it out, pick who dies. Or you both will.” He snapped, and shoved the both of them to the floor. “Fucking children.”

Finn softened as soon as they were alone, immediately kneeling by Fao. “Are you alright?”

“Fuck off.” Fao muttered. “‘m fine.”

“Let me check, yeah? Just to make sure.”

“‘m fine!” He snapped. 

“Why are you being such a dick? I’m trying to help!”

“Oh, I'm being a dick?! What would your dad say if I came back without you?”

“It happens in this line of work.”

“Twat.”

“I’m sorry, Fao. Come here, yeah?” Finn opened his arms, forcing tears to his eyes. “Please?”

Fao forced himself to sit, and leaned into Finn. “I can't let you die to these cunts, even if you think it's your fault.”

“I know, it’s okay. I love you, yeah?”

“Love you too, twat.”

Finn sighed. “I’m really sorry.”

“We'll sort it.”

“Yeah.” Finn muttered, not able to look Fao in the eye. He twisted to grab Fao’s arm, pulling it down and away from his body until he felt it click. 

Fao howled, pain searing through his shoulder. “Finn! Fuck!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Finn repeated, trying not to gag. “It’s okay, just let go, please. I’m sorry.”

Fao clawed at him the best he could with his other arm, struggling to breathe properly. “Finn.”

He twisted Fao’s arm again, hanging off it. “I’m sorry, I love you. That’s why I have to do this.”

Didn't feel much like love. Fao was confused and somehow, the pain got worse as Finn twisted. He whimpered, and as his vision started to blur he retched. But the movement jerked his shoulder even more in Finn's grip and suddenly everything was too hot, too cold, and there were pins and needles spreading up his arm. It suddenly occurred to him - far too late - that he was going to pass out. He didn't want to pass out, and he fought weakly against Finn as he slipped. 

“It’s okay, relax, I’ve got you.”

He didn't have him, he was hurting him. But Fao couldn't find the words as his body finally gave up, and he slumped in Finn's grip. 

Finn sighed in relief, gently rolling Fao onto his side. He’d hated every moment of it, but it had been a necessary evil. Fao still had a pulse down the arm, even though Finn wasn’t convinced it was in properly. That was something they could fix later. Death, not so much. He brushed Fao’s hair behind his ear before he stood, braying on the door.

“You there? We’ve decided.”


End file.
